An Anguished Flower
by CherryLotusBlossom
Summary: Kida still doesn't know what type of powers she has, or does she?Chapter 3 has been posted!I'll be starting with Chapter 4 shortly!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **_These memories I feel? They seem to eat away at my soul, and crush my bones. Why can't I let go? -Kida_**

_I wrote those words in my small, tattered, green journal, then jammed it into my brown backpack. Which was stuffed with food, pens, and a torn picture of me and my parents. I never really had a strong relationship with my parents, nor did they have a strong relationship together. They both probably didn't get along, because they were never married, or loved me, because I was an accident. You heard me, an accident. My mother, didn't even have feelings for my dad, because he had forced her to make love to him! He makes me want to barf! I hated my dad for what he had done to my mother, and still do! When I was around 5 years old, I over heard my mother and father's argument ,saying that I was an accident, that she never wanted a child anyways, and why he go's out late at night, to go drinking with his friends._

_But as I sit here ,and look at the picture of my mother and father. I wonder why they look so happy standing next to each other, and smiling? I slid the picture into my backpack ,and laid down on the dirt ground. I gazed upat the stars, and started wondering how my parents were doing without me? I had ran away from my house, ran into the forest, and ended up were I am now. The stars reminded me of Paradise! The peaceful , happy place in the sky ,that I've always dreamed of going to! Although I don't want to die right no , I still would like to visit all of the people who have died before me. _

_The moon was so bueatiful, and seemed to rap me in it's light. Like God was sending down his angels to Earth. I grabbed my backpack,which was laying face down on the dirt,and slid it under my head.Then i placed my head on top of it, and went to sleep,hoping for a peaceful dream._

_I felt the morning's sun against my soft,tan skin,and felt refreshed. I took a deep breath,and opened my eyes. "What the heck!Where the hell amI?" The warmth I felt from the sun, wasn't from the sun at all! It was from the warm tempature off the red and black walls, which surronded me. I stood up, and tryed to walk to the front door. But was suddenly stopped by a small,tight,metal cuff around my ankle, which was attached to a short chain, which was bolted to the floor."Ah,what the?Someone,anyone?"I paniked. I tryed tugging,yanking,bitting,and twisting the chain,trying tobreak free, but it wouldn't give in! Tears of fear and confusion ran slowly down my cheeks. "Please,anyone?Where,where am I?"I saidshaken, and with fright in my voice. _


	2. Chapter 2

_An Anguished Flower 2_- _**Where am I? I feel like I'm in Hell! All around me,the walls are** **burning hot,and my skin feels like it's going to peel offme,like a bannana!-Kida**_

_I wrote those words in my now wrinkling,moist journal. My whole body felt like it was melting, and I thought I was going to pass out! The cuff around my fragle ankle,seemed to get tighter and tighter! I was dieing of thrist or at least some cool air, and started pleading for water. "he..lp, someone! I neeed wat..er!" I mubbled harsely.Then the door, which was also keeping me from escaping, flung open, and in stepped a boy! He had big arrow on his bald head,and ran over to where I was sitting. "Ah,please!Don't hurt me! I just wan't some water!"I barely was able to say, which sounded stupid that I was afriad of a small boy hurting me. "I'm not going to hurt you?I'm here to help!"He said cheerfully, as he did some type of air bending on the chain, which cleanly cut it in half. I was free! "Oh my goddness!Thank,thank you!"I said in dry words. "Hurry! Fallow me!"he said, as a quickly stuffed my journal into my backpack, swung it over my shoulder, and ran behind him. Not knowing who he was,where he was taking me,or what I was doing here! The last time I remembered,I had just fallen to sleep,on dirt ground?_

_We twisted and turned corners with know caution at all, intel we came to a deck? A fire nation deck! What was I doing in a fire nation ship? On the deck, we went up a ladder,while I heard a bunch of fire nation soldiers, climbing behind us?I did not dare,look down, noting I was afraid of heights and the fact of how close they were underneath us. We were almost to the top, intel I was suddenly stopped by the chain on the cuff on my ankle. A fire nation soldier had grabbed onto the chain,and was trying to pull me of the bars, so I wouls fall, and he would catch me! "Ah,help!They have me!"I screamed, because I was also now looking straight down below me. "Ahhhhhhh, get me down! Get me down!Get me down!"My whole body was shaking, and I couldn't move. Both my hands and feet, were glued to the bars.I closed my eyes as tight as I could, and it just seemed to make it worse! "Here grabb my hand!"the boy said. Withmy eyes still shut tight, I reached up to grab his hand, at the same time the fire soldier was tugging at my ankle and climbing closer to me. I reached, straning my arm, and finally my hand closed over his. I opened my eyes, just as he swung me over his back, which amazed me, because I was much taller then he was, and started climbing intel we reached the top. _

_At the top was a flying Bason,a girl and boy that looked around my age, which were wearing water nation cloths, and a flying lemur. They were all sitting inside the Bason. Figuring thats were I was suppose to go, I climbed onto the big,furry white creature. Then the boy jumped onto the Bason's head, said some words, and off we flew. The force of us taking off, flung me to the back of the Bason, and I hit my back on the back of the large,matted box, we were sitting in. "Ow!My freakin back!"I rubbed my back rapidly. "Hey,thanks for saving me back there, ummm?What's your name?I want to thank you properly!"I rubbed my head. "It's Aang!Your welcome! And these are my friends Katara, Sokka. There from the water nation, and are helping my learn water bending, so I can save the world!"Hesaid againcheerfully. "This is Momo,he's a flying lemur,and this big guy is Appa,he's a flying bason!"He said, as Appa made a sound which sounded like a hello. "What's your name?"the girl Katara said, with a big smile on her face. "I'm Kida!"I grinned. "Hi,umm. What nation are you from?Sorry, I can't tell by your cloths."she chuckled, and I didn't blame her. Her cloths were nice and neat. While mine were torn and patched. "You see."I paused "'I don't know what nation I grew up in, or at least was from. All I remember is living in a small house,on a crop farm. I would always go outside and work on the crops. Everyday, even on holidays, including my birthday. I would plow,plant,and harvest for my parents and the nearby villagers. Even if one crop had gone either rotten or was forgotten to be picked. I was beaten with a beltor wasn't able to eat for a day. I don't know why they did it to me, but I've always hated them for that!"my voice seemed to silence everyone,and they couldn't think of what to say but "i'm so sorry about that Kida!" But I guess I didn't care.They didn't really know me, and I didn't really know them! We were almost complete strangers to each other._

_I curled up in a corner, without anymore words, and looked out into the sunrise. The wind in my hair felt relaxing, and my skin could breath again. The sea's waves seemed to fallow us, and the reflextion in the water,was like another one of us. The cuff that was still around my ankle,was startingtocutmy sirculation off, and started to sting my foot. I started trying to pull it off, but it still wouldn't buge. "Ow! Does anyone know how to get this thing off my ankle, its killing me!"I bit my lip. "I can help! Let me see it!"the boy Sokka said. He lifted my foot up, and started looking at it. "Oh!It has a lock on it! If you hit it with this. it should pop right off!"he said as he pulled out a bomerang, from out of his clothing, and started hitting on the lock. "Cling!"it unhooked. "Wow! Thanks, your a life saver, Sokka!"I smiled cheerfully, rubbing the back of my head. "No Probelm Kida!"he said happily , also rubbing the back of his head. I through the cuff into the ocean. _

_"Guys,welcome to the earth nation!"He said, pointing to it. "Wow it's so bueaiful Aang"Katara said in amazment. "Yeah, while were there we can go swimming!"he hoped "Before we go swimming. Can we eat something first. I'm hungery!"Sokka complained, while his stomach growled. "Hey, here I have some food. It's just bread but...!Weres,weres all my bread?The soldiers took all my bread!Those bakas!"I screamed. "Well, we can always catch fish?"Aang suggested. "Yeah,...I guess."she said in a sad voice. "Whats wrong Kida?"Katara said worried. "They took the picture of my mom and dad."she sadly said again."Didn't you hate your parents?"Sokka questioned. "Yeah, but they still gave me live, you know?"she answered "I understand"he said quietly Then Appa landed on earth nation ground, and we all got off. "I'm going to take a look around guys!"I said softly. "Ok, but it's not safe! I'm coming with you!"she siad, running up next to me. "Ok, boys, we'll be back before sundown!"I smiled and waved goodbye. Me and Katara walked off, into a forest, and Kida awaited for another chance of adventure._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - **_"Today has been a long day! I was saved by a young boy, named Aang. And I've meet his friends Katara, Soukka, Momo, and Appa. The moon is out again, and I don't feel happy right now. I don't know who I am? Everyone has bending powers, but me!"Kida_

_I wrote sadly, in cursive, in my journal. I put it gently into my backpack. Me and Katara had ventured into the forest, and ended up here, at this beautiful waterfall. Around the rimming of the pond, are these small, puffy white flowers. Which kind of look like dandelions. I call them Moon Flowers!_

_Me and Katara are laying in a bunch of blue flowers, with yellow petals sticking straight up, from in the middle of them. They gave off a sweet perfume, which seemed to clear my mind. I called them Diamond Flowers! I gazed at the moon, and we began to talk. "So, Katara. Do you miss your home?" I wondered. "Of course! I miss my Grandmother sooooo much!" she smiled. "What about you Kida?" she said straight faced. "Katara, I do miss home. Although I don't know if I grew up there. I still liked to work outside! The only part I didn't like about home is all the pain that was taken in. And it's been stocking me all my life." I said un-evenly, turning over on my side, facing a shining Diamond Flower. I started stroking the soft, blue petals, which was such a fantasy to me. _

_At home, I've never seen any of these flowers before. I moved my eyes quickly to the left, and then quickly to the right, and I saw a dead, dropping Diamond Flower, underneath a willow tree. I crawled over to it, and felt bad, since I've always respected nature. I ran over to the pond, scooped up water in my palm, and splashed it over the Diamond Flower. "Poor flower." I frowned _

_I stroked the flower, like I was trying to comfort it. The moons light beamed down on me, and the flower. Suddenly, my soul felt refreshed, and free. I closed my eyes, grinned, and opened them. I couldn't believe what I saw! The Diamond Flower that was dieing was now as alive as I was! "What the? How did it?" I gasped. Katara jumped up, from were she was lying, and asked what was wrong. "I just, it just, nothing." I ignored the experience. As I stood up, and walked over to Katara, I heard something move in the bushes. My heart was pounding, and my body felt sweaty. Katara heard it to! Facing my fears. I picked up a thick, stick and walked slowly over to the noise. "Zip!" It had ran off! I stopped, and looked down. There it was the picture of my parents. How in the heck, did the picture of my parents get here? _

_Unless, I'm being fallowed! Frightened, I ran over to Katara, helped her off the ground, and told her to run, and fallow me! We ran and ran, but couldn't find are way back! "Were are we Kida?" Katara said nervously. I looked around, and didn't know were we were? I was too scared if somebody was fallowing me, and wanted to find my way back to Aang and everyone else! I was too nervous! Now I was stupid, and got are selves lost! _

_I sat down, on a moss covered rock, held my legs, and cried. "I'm so sorry Katara. You shouldn't have gone with me." I wiped teary eyes. "No, Kida! If I didn't come with you, you probably would be in more danger, then we are now! Besides, I'm your friend, and friends stick together!" Katara explained. "Thanks Katara, I needed to be reminded." I grinned. "Your welcome. But what were we running from?"Katara questioned. "We were running from a stocker Katara! Someone is keeping an eye on us, and I don't like it one bit!" my face tightened angrily I stared around me, frightened, and wondering if are stocker is watching us right now! Or maybe, it's mine! _


End file.
